1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-functional sticker device for a compact disk. In particular, the present invention relates to a sticker device, which is possible for a sticker to be fixedly attached to a circular compact disk or a name card shaped compact disk.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that the compact disk is widely used by consumers at the present time. In order to be known the content stored in a compact disk, an identification sticker is needed to fixedly attach to the compact disk so that the consumer can make a selection to cross out unnecessary compact disks before his desirable being loaded in a CD-ROM.
A conventional sticker device for a compact disk usually comprises a hollow base, a shaft fixed in the hollow base, a spring surrounding the shaft, a pressing pipe on top of the spring and enclosing the shaft. In addition, a lock ring and a pressing plate are provided to engage with each other above the base.
In practice, the sticker is put on the shaft and a press piece is placed on the shaft to push the compact disk downward such that the sticker can be attached to the compact disk fixedly. However, there is a disadvantage for the conventional device that it does not work for a name card shaped compact disk. Hence, it is worth to have an improvement on the conventional sticking device.
A multi-functional sticker device for a compact disk according to the present invention is composed of a base and a lid. The lid at two opposite lateral sides thereof is formed a locating recess to engage with a guide plate respectively. A spring is provided between the base and the lid and a movable seat is disposed at the top of the spring with a central cylinder to extend upward through a central hole of a fixing disk on the lid. The fixing disk is provided with two opposite elongated slots with respect to the central hole and the central cylinder is provided with two engaging frames extending outward oppositely. The respective engaging frame has slits corresponding to the respective elongate slot.
When a sticker is going to be stuck on a circular compact disk, the sticker is laid on the fixing disk.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional sticker device for a compact disk, which is not only for a circular compact disk but also for a name card shaped compact disk to be stuck a sticker simply.